There have been many safety features added to cutting devices over time to make their transport and storage safer for the user. One of the improvements includes rounding the blade tips of the cutting device, however, this detracts from the effectiveness of the device when used in highly detailed craft work.
In the case of cutting devices which maintain a sharp point for more accurate cutting, a sheath or cover is sometimes employed when the blades are in a closed position. This provides the user added safety when transporting and storing the cutting device, preventing accidental cuts or scrapes caused by exposed cutting blade tips.
However, the currently used sheathes or covers suffer from the problem of insecure attachment to the cutting device body. This is true particularly in the case of device transport when the cutting blade tips are in the downward facing direction. In the event of a fall the blade cover may slip off and the user may still injure themselves on the exposed cutting blade tips. As such, there exists a need to provide a sheath or cover for cutting device blades which securely attaches to the cutting device.